Chase gets Superpowers
This is all about how Chase gets superpowers after something happened at the Lookout and becomes Ice Star. Privious Episode: None Next Episode: Chase, the Werewolf Series List: Icy Adventures (series) Summary When Chase finds out that he unknowingly has superpowers, he becomes Ice Star. But when a battle rages against the PAW Patrol and the CLAW Patrol, it's up to Chase to save the group he loves. Story 'Chapter 1' The PAW Patrol were in their PupHouses sleeping. Except Chase, who woke up early. "Yawn! It's pretty cloudy today. Must've rained last night." Chase said, looking around at the puddles on the cement. "Better go check to see if there's any traffic jams or flooding that the rain caused." Chase gets on his police suit, and walks toward the bridge. He sees a weird looking car head to Farmer Yumi's farm that's speeding. "Uh-oh!" Chase yelps. "That guy isn't allowed to speed! I'll need to pull him over!" Chase races after the car. He turns to look at his PupPack. "Megaphone!" Chase commands. "Ruff!" His megaphone pops out of his PupPack. "Attention! Please pull you car over! This is security!" The car stops abruptly, giving Chase the chance to brief it. The driver rolls his window down. A pup's driving it. "Hello!" Chase chirps. "I need to give you a ticket because you were speeding." Chase gives the pup a ticket. The pup looks at him and gestures for Chase to get in the car. "Ummm" Chase heisits. "Oooooookaaaaay. I'll get in." Chase gets into the van and the pup pushes him in the back of the van. "Hey!" Chase snaps. "What'dja do that for?!" Chase looks around. Bottles of strange liquids are inside it. The pup straps Chase to a metal chair. He works a machine and a giant bowl full of srynges filled with dark blue, sky blue, light blue and royal blue liquids are inside each one. The pup pulls down a lever and more srynges in another large bowl comes down next to Chase's left side and another on the right. Then Chase looks up and a bowl with srynges lowers down above his head. "What are these for?" Chase asks nervously. The pup smiles wickedly and presses a button. The bowls get closer to Chase and then, the pup pulls a lever down and the bowls crowd around Chase and the srynges inject the liquid into the German shepherd's body. "What's going on?" Chase begins to panic as each liquid is injected inside him. Once every srynge is empty, the pup let's Chase go. Chase shakes himself and turns to look back at the car. "Why did you that to me?" Chase hollers, but the car is out of sight. Chase's eyes turn blue, to show that he was angry. He began to relax and he snapped his head in the direction of the Lookout. "At least I can go get some breakfast. I am pretty hungry!" Chase said, walking off into the direction of the Lookout. 'Chapter 2' Chase returned to the Lookout as soon as Skye came out for her breakfast. "Hi Skye!" Chase said, sticking his snout into his food dish. "Hello Chase!" Skye replied. "Why do you have your police suit on?" "Some guy was speeding," Chase explained. "I had to pull him over." "Okay," Skye replied. "You hungry?" "Nah," Chase said. "I already finished my breakfast." Skye looks into Chase's bowl. "There's still a lot left," Skye points out. "That's because," Chase said, dumping the continents of his food into Skye's. "Is because I wanted you to have the rest!" "Awww," Skye said. "Thanks Chase!" "No problem, Skye!" Chase wags his tail as he watches Skye walk off. Marshall looks over Chase's shoulder. "Awwwwwww! That's sooooo sweeeeeeet!" Marshall cooed. "Marshall!" Chase growled, embarrassed that the Dalmatian was watching him and Skye. "What?" Marshall asked, like nothing was wrong. "You guys totally look cute together!" Chase gives Marshall the "Then-why-were-you-watching-us" look. Marshall crouches down and looks up at Chase. "You gonna chase me?" Marshall asked the other dog. "Maybe later," Chase said. "For now, I'm going to go spy." Ever since Chase became a spy pup, he loved pretending to spy on the other PAW Patrol members, especially Marshall. Chase took his post inside his PupHouse. His nose started to twitch. "Mm!" Chase licks his lips. "Mr. Porter must be making something yummy!" Rubble, who overheard the puppy, sidled up next to him. "Really, Chase?" Rubble asked. "I can't smell it!" Chase looked shocked. He didn't know how Rubble couldn't smell it! "Ummmm," Chase began. "Yeah. I guess...." "What is it?" Rubble asked. Chase sniffs the air. "Chocolate," Chase said, numbering the ingredients. "Flour. Butter. Eggs. Milk. Cookies! It's chocolate chip cookies!" Chase said. "Yay!" Rubble yelped. "I'm gonna go get some! Wanna come?" "Sure!" Chase said, standing up. 'Chapter 3' After Chase and Rubble got their treats, Rubble headed back to the Lookout to share more cookies to the others while Chase headed to Katie's. Katie was busy brushing Callie's fur when the pup came in. Katie looked up. "Hi, Chase!" She sang out. "Hi, Katie!" Chase replied. "Is it time for my bath?" Katie nods. Chase didn't like getting a bath very much, but he didn't mind. What he did mind was Callie. Since the Patrol didn't like cats, Chase hated them. Their hair made him sneeze. Chase hopped into the tub of water. Katie rubbed some shampoo on the German shepherd's head. She grabs her scrubbing brush and scrubbed Chase's head. "That's the spot!" Chase says dreamily. Katie scrubs the dog's back. "That's the spot too!" Suddenly, Chase's tag beeped. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder's calling!" Chase barks. "Sorry, Katie. But, duty calls." Chase shook himself free of the water and raced to the Lookout. He was going really fast that it was him that bumped into Marshall. "Sorry, Marshall!" Chase said. "I was going a little too fast!" "More like, super fast!" Marshall pointed out. Marshall was right. Chase was going super fast almost if he had Super Speed. Of course, the puppy didn't realize it right away, but the liquids gave him superpowers! 'Chapter 4' "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said standing up at attention. "Thanks for hurrying pups. We've got an emergency." Ryder told the dogs, lined at attention. "A black lab is trapped in a wired area near the Dog Pound. If we don't get there soon, she'll be captured by the dogcatcher!" The pups gasped. "That would be horrible!" Tundra exclaimed. "I know," Ryder replied. So we need to help her. He slid the screen on his PupPad to Chase's symbol. "Chase. I'll need you and your spy gear to see if you are able to reach her in the area." "Yes, yes, yes!" Chase tripled, feeling giddy. "Who gets the bad guys? Chase! The super spy." The pups laughed. Ryder slid his PupPad to Skye's symbol. "Skye." Ryder said. "I'll need to to fly overhead to see the perfect route for me to get Chase and the pup out. "Yippee!" Skye cried, doing a back flip. "This pup's gotta fly!!!" "PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" Ryder cried, running to his pole and sliding down it. Chase and Skye slide down the slide to get to their vehicles, then drive after Ryder. Chase parks next to the fence. "It's going to be a hard landing if I eject!" Chase exclaimed. Suddenly, his seat ejected him from his car! "I didn't mean that!" Chase howled. He closes his eyes, prepared for the hard landing. But he doesn't land hard on the ground. Instead, he's trapped in a bubble! "How'd this get here?" Chase wonders aloud. As soon as it happened the bubble popped. Chase's tag beeps. "Chase?" It was Skye's voice. "You ok? I saw you trapped in a bubble!" "I'm fine Skye," Chase said. "And I see the pup!" "I'm going to go find an exit route," Skye says into her collar. "I'll call you once I find one!" "Ok!" Chase replies. He looks around and sees the dog. He calls out to her. "Are you ok out there?" Chase called. The dog stared at Chase, a dreamy look on her once frightened face. "I am now!" The dog calls out. "I'm Chloe. The fashion designer." "Uh, hi Chloe. I'm Chase. I'm from the PAW Patrol!" Chase said, trying to find a way to escape the awkwardness. "Do you want to get out of here?" "Of course!" Chloe says. "I'll follow right behind you!" "Good grief!" Chase mutters under his breath. Chloe follows Chase to a certain part of the fenced off area. Chase stopped. Chloe banged into him. "What?" Chloe asked Chase sweetly. "What is it?" "Someone's coming!" Chase alerts her. His PupTag beeps. "Hello?" "Chase!" It was Skye's voice and it sounded urgent. "Someone's coming toward you!" "I already sniffed them out, but it's so dark that I cant see! Oh wait! Ruff! Night vision!" Chase switches on his night vision and sees a man coming toward them. "There's two dogs out here," Chase hears a man say. " they both have collars on, but we better take them to the pound to confirm an owner." Chase bares his teeth and barks. The man lunges for them but Chase hits him with a force field from his paw! Giving them enough time to escape and follow the path Skye instructs them to follow through Chase's tag. "Turn left at the building," Skye said, through the PupTag. "Then turn right. Keep going straight then turn left again. Ryder will call your name to tell you where he is." "Alright," Chase said. "Thanks, Skye. Over and out!" It was that moment after Chase hung up, that Cloe looks at Chase's face. It had a scar coming from his left eye all the way down to his lower jaw. "Why do you have that?" Chloe asked. "Have what?" Chase panted. "That scar," Chloe said. Hearing that, Chase's mind was plagued by horrible memories of the Lookout catching on fire, him getting trapped in it, getting third degree burns and the scar. The scar was the worst part. "I don't wanna talk about it!" Chase said, briskly. He didn't want to bring back the horrible memory of the Lookout fire. Chase perks up his ears. "Ryder!" Chase cried. "He's this way!" Chase leads Chloe in one direction. Ryder was waiting for him. "Nice work, Chase!" Ryder said, patting the police pup on the head. "I'm Cloe and I don't want anyone giving Chase praise. Except me!" Chloe scoffed. "Don't listen to her, Ryder," Chase mouthed. Chloe prances behind Chase as they arrive at their vehicles. ������������������������ Chase drove down one part of town, then he stopped. "Is this where you live?" Chase asked the pup sitting next to him. "Yes," Chloe replied, promptly. "I'll see you later, Chasey!" "Chasey?" Chase asked, dumbfounded. "Bye, bye!" Chloe sang. Chase didn't like her. She was too romantic. I think she wanted to know more about my past, Chase thought to himself as he drove home. I think she has a crush on me. That's crazy. I don't have a crush on her. I have a crush on Skye! Chase parked his vehicle in his spot. "Ruff!" Chase barks. "House!" Chase's car turns into his house. His stomach rattles. "Better go to Mr. Porter's to get something to eat," Chase says to himself. "I'm starving!" Chase lopes off in the direction of Mr. Porter's restaurant. ������������������������ 'Chapter 5' Chase paces back and forth in front of Mr. Porter's restaurant. "This cheeseburger is taking forever!" Chase sighed. He sees his tail. "At least I can have some fun chasing my tail!" Chase starts running in circles. He bumps into a pineapple stand. It completely breaks. "Whoa!" Chase breaths. "When did I become this strong?" Mr. Porter opens the door. "My pineapples!" Mr. Porter screeches. "What happened?" "I kinda bumped into them," Chase replied sheepishly. "But boy are they good!" Mr. Porter scratches behind Chase's ears. "Oh yeah. Right there!" "I got you burger Chase," Mr. Porter says, handing the pup a doggie bag. "Thanks Mr. Porter!" Chase says as he skips off. As he walks, he decides to see what other things he's able to do. ������������������������ Chase sat on top of his PupHouse. He hears something. "Someone's in trouble!" Chase yelps. He listen's again. "It's Cali!" Chase jumps off his PupHouse and gets on his spy uniform. He races away at top speed. In a second he reaches Cali. Wow! Chase thought. I guess I have Super speed! Marshall was right! He looks up. Cali meows sadly. "Don't worry, Calie!" Chase calls. "I'll save you!" Without knowing what he was doing, Chase flies up to Cali. "Hi Cali," Chase says, in a reassuring tone. "I'm just going to get you down." Cali jumps onto Chase's neck and put her paws around him. Chase flies down. "You're safe now, Cali," Chase says. He sneezes. "Stupid allergies." Katie comes racing out. "Cali!" Katie cries. She scoops up her pet. "I didn't know you could fly, Chase!" "Me niether!" Chase replies. "I must have Superpowers!" ������������������������ The shillouette of a cat is in a doorway. "Alright, Dixie," a female voice says. "Do ya got her?" "Yes, Frosty. I do," Dixie replies to the white cat standing before her. "She almost to the Lookout?" Frosty asks "I'm sending Cindy to pick her up." "Ok. Remember," Frosty commands. "We want the Dalmatian." ������������������������ "Pups," Ryder said to the eight pups sitting at attention in the Lookout. "I have an announcement." There was a murmur from each pup as they each uttered a different question. "Did someone steal from the Lookout?" "What did I do now?" "Did something bad happen?" "I found out that on Adventure Bay News that a German shepherd in a black collar flew up and saved Cali, who was stuck in a tree," Ryder explained. "And I'' know who that pup is. It was Chase!" All eyes turned in disbelief at the German shepherd. Skye trotted toward Chase. "Really, Chase?" Skye whispered with curiosity and excitement. Chase didn't knw that he ''flew up to get Cali. He thought he jumped up. "I...guess so," Chase mumbled loudly. "I mean, strange stuff has been happening to me all day. My nose actually can smell trouble from the Lookout, I accidentally slammed into Mr. Porter's pineapple stand an crushed it with my strength. I created a force field around myself when I ejected my seat by accident and I created a force field that blocked the dogcatcher during the black lab rescue. Then I slammed into Marshall in the elevator when I was going super fast." "You should've been there, Ryder!" The Dalmatian chirped. "He was like the Flash!!!" The pups got a laugh out of that. Even Chase and Ryder. "Pups, go play with Chase outside to see what other abilities he's able to do. Tundra and Miracle are going to view the action through the periscope and report to me of what Chase can do." "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" Tundra yips. The pups went down the elevator except Chase, who went down the slide and Ryder went down his pole to the garage. Tundra commanded the periscope and rested her paws on the handles and looks through it. ������������������������ "Wow, Chase," Marshall said, watching Chase turn invisible then reappear again. "That's soo cool! I wish I could do that." "It'll be cool if you all could," Chase pointed out. "It'll sure keeper CLAW Patrol away with powers. Especially Mind Control!" "Can you move things with your mind Chase?" Brownie asked, sidling up next to Marshall. "Maybe," Chase said. "I only found out about my powers today you know." Rocky came up with Skye. The Cockapoo was holding a bag of PupTreats. "Try to see if you could lift this!" Rocky said, challenging the German shepherd. "You're on!" Chase said. He looked at the bag. He blocks everything out and just concentrated on the bag. Slowly it lifted off the grass. Soon it was two inches off the ground. Chase broke his concentration after he set the bag down with his mind. "Awesome!" Marshall and Rocky say at the same time. "Told ya that I could!" Chase says. "I'm going to ask you a favor Rocky." "Sure," Rocky barks. "Um. What is it?" "I need you to help me make a super suit," Chase said. Rocky winks. "I have just the thing," Rocky replies. "Although, I will need your spare police suit." "No problem!" Chase says. "I don't really use it anyways." Soon, the two pups bounded off, ready to make Chase into a super pup. ������������������������ 'Chapter 6' As soon as the other pups left, Marshall fell asleep in his PupHouse. Dixie and a black and white cat, Blackie, came up to him. Blackie, who has hypnotic powers, stepped up to Marshall. "You will open your eyes but you will not awaken," Blackie spoke, hypnotically. "You will treat the PAW Patrol as your family. You will act normal around all of them. Act like yourself. But deep down inside, when you're around us, you will be luring Chase into a trap!" As soon as she was finished, and Marshall was done chanting, the two cats pranced off. "I think that I need to act like myself around the pups," Marshall said. "But I really am supposed to secretly lur Chase into a trap!" ������������������������ "Chase!" Rocky called. "Yeah?" Chase poked his head out from behind his PupHouse. "Could you hand me the paint?" "Sure!" Chase replied and with that, moved the paint bucket over where Rocky was. "Thanks, buddy!" Rocky replied. "All in a super pup's day!" Chase said. Marshall bounded up. His eyes were midnight blue. That made Chase suspicious. Why does Marshall eyes look like that? Chase thought. Does his eyes change color like mine do? "Wow, Chase!" Marshall chirps. "You PupHouse is looking more like where a super pup sleeps in!" Chase blushes about that. "Thanks," Chase mumbles. The other pups looked at the PupHouse. Skye stepped up to the Police pup. "Where's your supersuit?" The Cockapoo asked. "Be right back!" Chase said, ducking into the PupHouse. A while later he emerged wearing a blue supersuit. He had his police cap on, which now sported a blue line near the bottom, along with a purple badge with a snowflake in the center. His outfit had lightning bolts on the side and the place where his arrows were now there was a blue patch on both sides. He wore a sky blue outlined mask, that was navy blue like his outfit, with sky blue lightning bolts on it. All the pups ooooed. Skye dipped her paws into the paint and put her little paw prints in the center of Chase's suit. "Now, the Cockapoo giggled. "It's perfect!" Chase blushes as he looks down at his chest. The pups howl with the idea that Chase should have the paw prints on his suit. "From now on," Chase announced. "My superhero name is Ice Star!" The pups all howled and wooped in agreement. "Wait," Marshall began, "why Ice Star?" Chase didn't say anything. He just looks the other way. Ruby cocks her head. "You ok..?" "Yeah...I just...don't wanna talk about it..." ������������������������ 'Chapter 7 Dixie and Blackie return to the CLAW Patrol's lair. A black cat, Zap, was waiting for them. "Did it work?" The cat asked. Blackie nodded. Frosty emerged behind Zap. "Good," the white cat sneers, wickedly. "Before we kill Chase," Blackie suggests. "How 'bout we give him fleas for a warning?" Frosty gave it thought. "Last time we did that," Dixie points out. "It backfired." "Since Marshall is now under our control, we could try it again," Blackie suggests. "This time, they're invisible!" "Hmmmm," Frosty put it in her mind. "I like it! We'll do it!" Blackie was shocked. Not only was Frosty praising her for her idea, but they wanted her to lead the plan! "Let's get Cindy and Speck!" Blackie cries. Cindy was a grey cat with a white muzzle, white stomach and paws and tail tip. She had Radioactivity powers. Speck was a calico cat. And she had Smoke powers. They arrived in the laboratory, Cindy's room. "You rang?" Cindy said, devilishly and sweetly. "I need you to make invisible German shepherd fleas," Blackie says. Cindy responds by raising an eyebrow. "It's for Chase," Frosty explains. "Marshall's helping." "The dog's best friend?" The grey and white cat asked. "I hypnotized him!" Blackie smirks. "Good," Cindy says. "I'll get the fleas ready." "Contact the Dalmatian," Frosty demanded. ������������������������ Marshall was walking around the Lookout when his PupTag beeped. "Marshall?" Dixie's voice was coming out of it. "Ya got a second?" "Sure!" Marshall's eyes flash as he speaks. He goes into his PupHouse. "We gonna do it yet?" "Not yet, Marshall," Dixie replied. "For now, it's just a warning." "Ok," Marshall chirps. "What is it?" "Letting Chase get invisible fleas," Dixie explained. "1,34,56,71,9,000. Got that?" Marshall gave it thought. "How about, 1,34,56,71,9,000,45,65,23,40,000?" The Dalmatian suggested. "Deal," Dixie said. "Meet you at sunset." "Got it," Marshall replied, and the conversation ended, and Marshall's eyes flashed again. ������������������������ "Arooo!" Chase howled as he swooped above Adventure Bay. He suddenly heard someone shout. "Look!" A boy cried. "Up in the sky!" Mayor Goodway looked up. "Chase?" The Mayor said, dumbfounded. Chase landed. "Nope," Chase said. " I'm Ice Star! The newest Super pup! Do you need any saving done around here?" "I do!" Alex cried. The German shepherd looks toward the younger boy. "What is it?" Chase asked. "There's a pup hanging around my grandpa's restaurant," Alex said. "If he isn't taken to a safe place, the dogcatcher'll take him to the pound!" "Don't worry, Alex," Chase reassures the boy. "Ice Star is here to save the day!" And with that he bounded off. ������������������������ Chase flew to Mr. Porter's and picked up the dog's scent. Its smell was mixed in with a cat's. "ACHOO!" Chase sneezes. "I hate cats!" Chase walked toward the sound of whimpering. "Don't worry," Chase reassured the pup. "I'll save you. Because I'm a Super pup. C'mon out. I won't bite." The dog came out. It was a black Cockapoo with yellow eyes and three scars above her back leg. She also sported a red stitch over her right eye. "Come here," Chase said. The Cockapoo came closer. She wrapped her paws around Chase. As Chase prepared to take off, the Cockapoo dumped a bucket of fleas over Chase's back. They quickly got to work and spread from his back to his whole body, except for his stomach, face, head and muzzle. They even got to his ears. Of course the German shepherd was oblivious to it at the time. He flew off and dropped the pup off in a safer area. "Is this your home?" Chase asked. The Cockapoo nodded. "Ok," Chase said. "I'll be off now. Bye!" Chase flew off and the Cockapoo giggled evily it was really Heidi-Cane! And now, Chase has the invisible fleas... ������������������������ When Chase returned to the Lookout, he felt all tired and itchy. He lifted his back leg and scratched at his neck, and went into his PupHouse. He emerged a little while later without his uniform on. He sat down and scratched at his ear and went inside the Lobby. Everypup was sitting on pillows, facing the TV. Skye looked toward him and patted a blue pillow next to her. Chase went over and plopped down. He didn't know that a black and white pup was watching him. "What are we watching?" Chase whispers to his crush. Skye held up a movie box. It read Scooby Doo! FrankenCreepy. "Cool!" Chase breathed. He scratched at his side with his left leg. "You alright?" Skye asked the pup next to her. "Yeah," Chase replied. "Just felt an itch there. I'm good!" They continued to watch the movie. Chase rubbed his paw on his left one as he watched Velma share her past to the gang in the movie. That's exactly what Chase wanted to do. Share his family past with the pups. But, it was something he wanted to keep to himself. Suddenly, the doors of the Lookout opened. A black and white puppy, that seemed three years older than Chase, stepped in. "I saw a German shepherd head over here," the pup said. She sounded like a female. "So I came to see what was going on." Chase was busy scratching at his ear while she was talking, but her voice made him remember something. ������������������������ He saw himself back on the Lookout hill, before it was built of course, and he was playing with a black and white puppy that looked just like the one who was speaking. It was winter and the female kept kicking snow in Chase's face, causing some to go up his nose, making him sneeze. That made the girl pup giggle. Suddenly, an eery howl broke the happiness between the two, and Chase was brought back into the real world. ������������������������ "I'm Marshall. I'm a Dalmatian and the Fire pup of the PAW Patrol!" Marshall yipped. "The bulldog's Ruble. He's the Construction pup. The brown mutt's Brownie. She has Autumn powers and is the Horse Wrangler pup. The husky's Tundra. She's the Ice Rescue pup. The silver mutt's Rocky. He's aquaphobic for some reason. He's the Eco pup. The chocolate lab's Zuma. He's the Water Rescue pup. The Border collie's Ruby. She's the Nurse pup. The Cockapoo's Skye. She's the Pilot pup. The German shepherd's Chase. He's the Police pup. That makes us the PAW Patrol!" The female looked over toward Chase. Tears welled up inside Chase's eyes. "Chase?" The female asked. "Pups," Chase managed to have the courage to speak. "I should've told you about her after the Lookout fire. But I didnt. This pup, is my sister." The pups looked at the black and white puppy. "It's true..." the pup said shyly. "My name's Elsa." She looked at Chase with a playful smirk as she formed a snowball from her front paws and aimed at the brown and yellow German shepherd. "Hey!" Chase barked playfully. "No snowballs!" Elsa was pinned on her back with Chase standing on top of her, both pups laughing hysterically. "She has Ice Powers?" Brownie asked, surprised. "I'm impressed." "She sure does!" Chase said. "I was born with them," Elsa replied shyly. Chase got up and scratched a spot by his collar. Elsa noticed the black spots on Chase's fur and his scar. "Chase!" Elsa cried. "What happened to you?" Chase knew that he needed to tell his sister what happened. "Why these are here is because of the Lookout fire I mentioned," Chase said. "I think my memory was kinda knocked out after it, because I don't remember much." He fidgeted his paws nervously. Elsa put a paw around Chase. "You ok?" the older pup looked down at her little brother. Chase nodded, slowly. He scratched at his ear. "I'm just a little.....itchy," Chase said and scratched violently at his side. Elsa cocked her head. "Chase," the pup's face had a concern expression. "You ok? You don't have fleas do you?" Chase shook his head "no". "Rocky does," Brownie smirked, nudging the grey pup next to her. "I do not!" Rocky protested. Chase looked hard at Rocky's fur. He saw what was inside. "My X-Ray vision tells me you do," Chase said. He looked at his back and looked deep into his fur. He didn't see anything in his fur. "Nothing in mine. Guess it's not fleas." Chase lifted his left leg and scratched at his left ear. Suddenly, Ryder came into the room. Elsa bristled. Chase saw Ryder and stepped in front of his sister. "Ryder, sir," Chase said. "This is my"-he gulps-"sister, Elsa." "She has Ice Powers!" Marshall yelped excitedly. Ryder looked Elsa over. Elsa looked up at him, her eyes dilated in fear and tail between her legs. "You have a home?" Ryder asked the dog. Elsa shook her head "no". She was a stray. "You're welcome to stay here and those Ice Powers may come in handy for missions," Ryder said. Elsa was touched. Suddenly, Chase's ears perked up. "What is it, Chase?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, you'll need to back me up," Chase said. "Something's wrong! Chase is on the case!" Chase bounded off, with Elsa close behind. "Hey! Wait up!" Elsa hollered as she followed her brother into the elevator. "If they went into the elevator," Ryder said to the other dogs. "Then it's all paws on deck!" All the pups howled in agreement and bounded into the elevator after the two siblings. ������������������������ 'Chapter 9' "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked, standing at attention. He was having a hard time keeping still because he was still itchy. He scratched at his side after he spoke, but the itch was hard to get to since it was near his collar. "Thanks for hurrying, pups. You too Elsa!" Ryder said. Chase and Elsa puffed out their little chest in pride. "We might need those powers of yours." Elsa blushed about that. "Thanks...." Elsa mumbled. Ryder clicked the screen on his PupPad. "Little Hootie is lost in the woods, and I'll need three pups to find him," Ryder told the dogs. "Three?" Marshall asked. "Yes," Ryder replied. "Three." I hope one's gonna be me! Marshall thought. "Chase, " I'll need you and your night vision to see if you can find Little Hootie." "Super spy Chase, is on the case!" Chase barked. "Marshall," Ryder said. "I'll need you and your medical skills, just in case if Little Hootie is injured." "I'm fired up!" Marshall barked. "And Elsa," Ryder said. Elsa was taken aback. Not only was she in the Lookout with the PAW Patrol, but she got to work with her little brother! "You'll need to find Little Hootie's scent," Ryder told the puppy. "Chase will tell you the ropes on how to do it." "Well...ok....th-thanks!" Elsa barked shyly. "The rest of you pups," Ryder said. "Stand by. I might need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder slid down the pole and the pups slid down the slide. ������������������������ "You guys, split up," Ryder said. "Chase and Elsa will go together and Marshall and I will go together." "Will do, Ryder, sir!" Chase said, as he and Elsa took one part of the woods. As they walked, Elsa left behind an ice trail. Chase noticed. "Whoa," Chase breathed. "It's getting stronger!" "I know," Elsa said. "That's why I can do this!" Elsa playfully pounced on Chase. Chase slid out from under her. He shook himself once he got to his feet. Then he sat down and scratched at his right ear. "You don't have fleas?" Elsa asked. "Because, you've been scratching a lot lately. Want me to help?" "Sure!" Chase said, now scratching violently at his side. Chase took his uniform off and Elsa put her paws on his back. Ice formed over Chase's back and he put his outfit back on. "Thanks, sis," Chase breathed. "I feel much better now!" Elsa strained her ears for a sound. Chase did the same. "Little Hootie?" Chase called. Faintly, he could hear Little Hootie. "He's this way!" Chase said, beckoning to his sister. ������������������������ Chase and Elsa ran and ran. They strained their ears for Little Hootie's sound. "Little Hootie?" Chase called. "Little Hootie where are you?" Chase repeatedly called the little owl's name. Suddenly, Little Hootie sounded closer to them! "Little Hootie?" Chase called. Little Hootie flew on top of Chase's hat. "Hey, little buddy!" Chase said. "How'd you get here?" "Hoo! Hoo!" Little Hootie hooted. "Oh," Chase said. "I bet your mom is worried about you! Why don't you come home with me?" Little Hootie looked at Elsa. "Hoo?" Little Hootie hooted again. "That's my sister Elsa!" Chase replied. "Cmon. Let's get you outta here!" Chase and Elsa turned around and Chase contacted Ryder with his PupTag. "Ryder," Chase began. "We found Little Hootie. We're heading back now." "Nice going you two," Ryder said through the PupTag. "But," Chase explained. "I'' didn't find him." "Who did?" Ryder asked. "It was my sister!" Chase replied, proudly. Elsa blushed and nudged her brother playfully. "You pups," Ryder instructed. "Head back to the Lookout. Marshall and I are on our way." "Will do, Ryder, sir!" Chase said. "C'mon, sis!" Chase said. "Race ya!" "Oh, you're on!" Elsa barked and bounded off, with Chase following behind her. ������������������������ 'Chapter 10' "Pups," Ryder said. "I have an announcement. I found Elsa a new home!" "Great news, Elsa!" Skye yipped. "But, we're gonna miss you!" "Totally, Dudette!" Zuma yapped. "You don't need to miss her, pups," Ryder said. "Why won't we?" Chase asked, his eyes flashing blue with excitement. "Because," Ryder said. "Elsa's new home, is ''here!" She's going to be the Frozen Search and Rescue pup!" All the pups howled. "Why Frozen?" Brownie asked. "Because," Ryder said, pulling a ice blue collar out of his pocket. "Her tag has a scene from Frozen!" Elsa stared at the tag. It had the Ice Palace on it. "Really?" Elsa asked. "Y-you want me to join?" "Of course we do!" Ryder told the awestruck pup. "You're a good pup." "And an awesome sister!" Chase said, licking his sister's muzzle. Ryder bent down and put the collar around Elsa's neck. "Thank you so much!" Elsa yelped. "There's also a surprise for you at the PupHouse workshop!" Ryder said. The pups all filled into the elevator, with Ryder, and rode it down to the PupHouse workshop. ������������������������ Once they got there, Ryder went to work, finding the right model for Elsa's truck. "Here it is!" Ryder cried scooping up a vehicle that had the Jurassic Park logo designed on the sides and hood. "Wow!" Elsa cried. "Is that for me?" "It sure is!" Ryder said. "He made mine that way too!" Chase whispered. "Once it's built," Ryder told the dog. "The technology is similar to Chase's."-to Chase- you think you could teach her?" "You bet!" Chase howled, excited that he had to train his sister. "I'll start building you PupHouse, Elsa," Ryder said. "For now, how 'bout you go play with your new teammates?" "Ok, Ryder!" Elsa chirped and the pups all filled into the elevator again. ������������������������ Zap raced into Frosty's room. "Frosty!" Zap panted, out of breath. "The PAW Patrol got a new member!" Frosty raised an eyebrow. "She's related to Chase and she has Ice powers," Zap said. "Like you!" Frosty shot an ice bolt at Zap. The black cat swiftly dodged it. "It's time!" The white cat snarled. "Contact the Dalmatian!" ������������������������ Marshall was frolicking about at the PupPark when his tag beeped and his eyes flashed. "Marshall," Frosty's voice was coming out of his tag. "It's time." "Do you want me to go get him?" Marshall asked. "Elsa doesn't leave his side at all!" "We'll capture her and Skye," Frosty replied. "It's the only way." "Got it!" Marshall barked. "Would we need an accomplice?" "We have one already," Frosty said, probably wearing the most devilish smirk. "And she'll get rid of Chase, for good!" Then, she hung up and Marshall's eyes flashed again, this time, he was ready to help the enemy.... ������������������������ "Never gonna get me, Chase!" Elsa howled. Chase dug his paws into the ground and kept for his sister. He made a crash landing on her back. "Now," Chase said, giving his sister a playful smirk. "You're it!" With those words, Chase bounded off. "Superpowers are cheating!" Skye hollered. "Aw man!" Chase groaned. Suddenly, he was hit in his back right leg by a snowball. "Hey!" "Ice powers are allowed!" Elsa said, playfully smirking. "Oh yeah?" Chase said, pouncing on his sister. Elsa was trying to avoid from hitting Chase in his chest. Skye yawned. "I'm gonna go get some rest," Skye said. Elsa stretched. "Me too," Elsa replied. "Wanna come, Chase?" "Sure," Chase said, yawning. "I am pretty tired too!" The three dogs headed towards their PupHouses, unaware that they were being watched in the shadows by Heidi-Cane, sent by the CLAW Patrol to capture Elsa and Skye.... ������������������������ Chase slept peacefully in his PupHouse. Suddenly, a yelp woke him up. Chase snapped his head up, bumping it on his PupHouse roof in doing so. "Sis? Skye?" Chase called, rubbing his head. He didn't hear anything else. Chase darted back in his PupHouse and leapt out of it in his Supersuit and trotted over to Skye's. "Skye?" Chase called. "You in there?" When Chase arrived, he saw her bowl tipped over on the ground with treats spilling out of it! "SKYE!!!" Chase yelped in alarm. Chase ran toward his sister's PupHouse. He found the same thing. Elsa's bowl was tipped over with treats spilling out all over the place. Chase shed a small tear onto a trail of ice. Chase remembered Elsa's powers, so he followed the trail. He saw Marshall in the forest, but he didn't have Elsa. Chase didn't want to scare Marshall, so he followed him slowly and cautiously. I don't want Marshall to see me, Chase thought as he crept toward Marshall, belly low to the ground. Of course he will sniff me out. Chase crept in the shadows, hoping his eyes, which were blue with anxiousness, wouldn't give him away. Marshall kept going, tag jingling. As Chase crept along, he followed Marshall without being detected. He came to a meadow. He saw Frosty and Speck. Chase bared his teeth. Suddenly, from out of the shadows, came; Marshall. Chase couldn't believe it. But then, there was his eyes. Did Frosty cause it? Is that why Marshall had been acting so strangely? Chase's nose began to twitch and something itchy was moving by his back. After the relief of scratching, he thought he couldn't be itchy for a while. But time was up and he bit down on his itchy spot with his teeth. But, he couldn't hold in his sneeze. "ACHOO!!!" Frosty and Speck's heads whipped around. Chase sprang from out of the bushes. "These paws uphold the laws!" Chase roared. "Well, well, well," Frosty sneered. "A visitor. I thought we might be having one." Chase's hackles were raised, but his left leg was scratching at his uniform. "I thought you might be coming," Speck said. She gestured to two dogs tied to a tree. They were Elsa and Skye. "Let them go!" Chase snarled. "And I'm not going without a fight!" "I think that can be arranged," Frosty sneered. She clicked her paws and Chase felt pain shoot up his left back leg. He turned his head around and he saw Heidi-Cane holding onto the German shepherd. The fight had just began. 'Chapter 11' Chase bared his teeth and met with the beast's muscular shoulder. Before he could make another move, Heidi-Cane pinned Chase down on his back. Chase heard the snapping of her jaws as she tried to get her teeth around his neck, but she only managed to cut a nip in the Police pup's ear. Chase stood up, giving Heidi-Cane the chance to scratch some skin off of Chase's muzzle. Soon, Chase's muzzle was covered in blood from small flecks covering it. Elsa felt like she was going to scream. Tears were streaming down the black and white dog's cheeks. Skye was knocked out with Speck's Sleeping Gas and Elsa was trying to wake her. Once she turned her head towards Chase and Heidi-Cane, Chase's left front paw was covered in blood from large scratches and bites. Chase looked at the monster he was facing. Heidi-Cane didn't have nearly as much injuries as Chase had. The poor German shepherd was bleeding from various wounds. As Elsa watched, she uttered a small yelp. Chase heard her and looked back at Heidi-Cane. Two red lasers came out of his eyes and hit Heidi-Cane in her right front leg. Shock filled her body and she ran. Chase cornered her on a cliff where a hidden volcano was. Heidi-Cane was beginning to pounce until Chase barked. The bark wasn't just any bark. It was a Super bark. The impact caused Skye to wake up and Elsa yanked at the ropes with her teeth. Marshall was helping the two dogs and his eyes were no longer midnight blue. But the bark caused Heidi-Cane to loose her balance, causing her to tumble down the cliff and into the volcano below. "Marshall," Elsa commanded. "Get help!" "Marshall to the rescue!" Marshall barked and ran off. As Heidi-Cane fell, she uttered her last words to Chase. "My dying curse is on you, Chase! May it follow you forever!!!" Then, there was no more. It began to rain and Chase stepped away from the cliff, covered in blood. He looked back at Skye, then yelped and fell to the ground. Unconscious. "CHASE!" Elsa ran over to her brother just as Ryder and the rest of the pups came into the clearing. "What happened?" Tundra asked. "CLAW Patrol ambushed him!" Elsa choked out. "And...." She couldn't go any further without bursting into tears. "Don't worry, Elsa," Ryder assured her. "We'll take him to the vet. She's the only person who can help him." Elsa looked up and Ryder, snow falling on top of pup, due to her powers. "Ok..." Elsa whispered. "Good," Ryder said. "Now, let's go." The PAW Patrol ran back to the Lookout and got into their vehicles to go to the vet, Chase in the back of Elsa's. 'Epilogue' Elsa paced nervously in front of the vet door. It suddenly squeaked open. Dr. Janet stepped out. "He's still sleeping, but I think he's gonna make a full recovery!" The vet explained. "There was strange liquids mixed in with his bloodstream. He's drained of all of them now, but I'm afraid, his powers are gone." "That doesn't matter to me," Elsa said. "As long as he's alive, that's what really matters." "Can I go see him?" Skye asked. "Sure," Dr. Janet said. She stepped aside and Elsa and Skye entered the room. Chase was laying in a dog bed, peacefully sleeping. His eye scar was barely visible, but his flecks on his muzzle were. His left front paw was bandaged up and Elsa stepped toward her little brother. Snow swirled in the room. "Chase," Elsa said, laying next to her brother. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now. I love you so much and I just hope you do make a full recovery." Elsa gently licked Chase's flecked muzzle as the brown and yellow German shepherd began to gain consciousness. "Elsa...?" Chase mumbled, his voice merely a whisper. "Chase!" Skye yelped. "Elsa," Chase said, weakly. "Can I talk to Skye? Alone?" "Sure, kid," Elsa said, nuzzling Chase one last time before going out. Skye stepped up to Chase. "What is it, Chase?" Skye asked. "I have to tell you something," Chase said, weakly. "What is it?" Skye asked. Chase took a deep breath. It was time. "Skye," Chase said. "You are the most beautiful pup I ever laid my eyes on." Skye was touched. "Your saying that you...?" Skye began. She couldn't finish. Because Chase finished for her. "Yeah," Chase sighed. "Would you like to go out with me once I recover?" Skye yelped with pleasure. "If course!" Skye yelped and bent down, closed her eyes and kissed a stunned Chase. Chase was stunned a few seconds later and closed his eyes too. So far, this recovery didn't deem so bad after all. Especially when you're in love with your best friend. THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story